


Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a photographer, and he's booked for a wedding, the young happy couple being Sam Winchester and Jessica Moore. While looking through the hundreds of pictures later on, he finds one in which the groom’s brother holds up piece of paper in the background with “call me" and a phone number. What makes it even more interesting is that this impossibly attractive guy named Dean had flirted with him at said wedding...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer

Castiel smiled, prompted by the many happy faces in the room. It was contagious, seeing all of these people filled with pure joy. Weddings were Castiel’s favorite part of the job, no doubt about it.

The young couple swaying in the middle of the dancefloor looked stunning, and Castiel snapped countless pictures of them. Sam Winchester and Jessica Moore; from today on Mr. and Mrs. Winchester. They were both practically glowing, lighting up the entire room and everyone surrounding them, even though they only seemed to have eyes for each other.

Aside from sweet, it was also  _bittersweet_. As much as Castiel loved seeing others happy, deep down he would sometimes feel a tiny sting of jealousy when working at these kinds of events. Weddings made him somehow long for something that he’d never had, and feared might never have. He quickly banished that thought, taking his chance to get a few more decent pictures before the first dance of the evening ended.

From there on, Castiel discreetly moved around the room, making sure to get some proper pictures of all the most important family members and closest friends. The bride’s parents, the groom’s parents, Jessica’s best friend Tessa, and Sam’s friends Andy and Kevin.

Castiel paused and chuckled when he spotted the middle aged woman who was sitting in a dark corner, dejectedly staring at the dancefloor. She was sipping wine and looking like she’d already consumed way too much alcohol, even though the night had only just started. The sad single aunt; one could be found at almost every wedding. Castiel didn’t allow himself to think about how this could be him, ten years from now. That thought alone made him decide to spare her, to save her from a picture that she probably wouldn’t want taken of her.

Moving to the other side of the room, Castiel skipped a breath when his eyes suddenly landed on the ridiculously attractive brother of the groom, who was standing not too far away.  _Dean Winchester_. That’s how the man had introduced himself to Castiel earlier that day, and Castiel had committed the name to memory. Dean was beautiful,  _dangerously_ beautiful. Because even though apparently by some miracle he was single, Castiel highly doubted that Dean played for his team. He sighed as he watched how Dean joked around with a red haired girl, laughing a laugh that Castiel was certain could end wars. Dean’s eyes were sparkling, his cheeks flushed. When they’d been introduced this morning, Castiel had taken note of the freckles on Dean’s nose, and even though he couldn’t see them from here, he was all but daydreaming about them. And those eyes, wow, those eyes…

“Why don’t you take  _a picture_? It’ll last longer.”

Like taking a cold shower, Castiel abruptly came down from his Dean-induced high, gasping and lowering his camera when he saw that it was the man himself standing right in front of him. Dean was mockingly raising an eyebrow at Castiel, and oh god, he must’ve been really out of it if he hadn’t even noticed Dean coming his way.

“I- I apologize.” Castiel uttered as he tried not to drown in the depths of those amused green eyes. “That was very unprofessional of me.”

“Yeah, it was. Ogling the brother of the groom is not what we’re paying you to do.” Dean shot back immediately, even though the pleased smirk on his face was contradicting his words.

It was hard not to stare at Dean’s face some more while looking for the appropriate response, but Castiel succeeded at only keeping the polite sort of eye contact as his brain tried to come up with something acceptable.

“I’m aware, and I promise it won’t happen again.” Castiel finally muttered, his hands fumbling with the camera that he was still holding, hoping that his crush on this beautiful man wasn’t going to get him into trouble.

Not given a chance to worry about that, Castiel held his breath as Dean leaned closer to him, not stopping until soft lips were brushing the shell of Castiel’s ear, so that Dean could whisper into it. “That’s okay, Castiel… Actually, I  _want_  it to happen again.”

Mere seconds later, Dean pulled back, walking away and winking at Castiel over his shoulder one last time before disappearing into the crowd.

Castiel nearly dropped his camera, all of the bones in his body turning to jelly. Dean Winchester was truly something…

~

The soft orange glow of the afternoon sun streamed in through the windows of Castiel’s apartment, and he enjoyed a nice mug of coffee as he clicked through the nearly nine hundred pictures on his laptop. He was making a selection, copying all the useful ones to a folder that he would send to the Winchesters, so that they could pick their favorites.

Castiel blushed a little when it became blatantly clear how many pictures of Dean he had taken, but said pictures put a smile on his face nevertheless. With the thrill of seeing Dean on his screen, also came a sense of regret. If only Castiel had been brave enough to ask him out… Then again, if Dean had seriously been interested, he would’ve asked Castiel out himself, wouldn’t he? He was probably the type who flirted with everyone.

A quiet “ _meow_ ” interrupted Castiel’s staring at the screen, and a red tabby cat appeared and made itself comfortable right there on top of Castiel’s keyboard.

“Oh come on, Banzai… You know that I can’t work like this.” Castiel scolded, tickling his partner in crime behind the ears before gently pushing him off the table.

“Careful there, little bro.” Gabriel warned from where he was watching TV on the couch. “Talking to your cat is one of the first signs that you’ll end up alone.”

Castiel rolled his eyes at his older brother. “Says the man who is camping on my couch because his girlfriend kicked him out.  _Again_.”

Gabriel grumbled some words that vaguely sounded like “Kali and I are gonna be fine”, but Castiel had already turned his attention back to his job. He clicked on a picture of Jessica, feeling particularly pleased with that one. She was smiling broadly at the camera, the light hitting her marvelous dress just right. He was definitely going to include this picture. He was about to press the copy button, when he noticed something in the background.  _Was that… Dean?_  And what was he holding up? Curious, Castiel pressed the zoom button while taking another sip of coffee, only to spit it right out when he got a better view.

Dean was wearing a smug grin, holding up a napkin. Some digits were scribbled on it, along with three simple words.

_‘Call me, Cas’_

Castiel jumped in his seat when there was a low whistle in his ear. Gabriel had crept up on him, and was watching along over his shoulder.

“Holy hotness, that is one fine piece of man!” As always, Gabriel gave his unsolicited opinion. “What are you waiting for, Cassie?”

“What I’m waiting for, is you to give me some privacy.” Castiel said exasperatedly, brushing off his brother.

Gabriel shrugged and gave up, going back to the couch where he started feeding Banzai some of his chips, like Castiel had more than once told him not to. Lucky for Gabriel, Castiel was currently too preoccupied with other things to complain about it. What was he going to do? To call, or not to call? He barely knew this beautiful stranger, but the Winchesters looked to be a nice enough family, and Dean had been very charming.

After a good ten minutes of contemplation, Castiel grabbed his phone, dialing the number that he had already memorized. He made sure to leave the room, because this was one thing he’d rather Gabriel didn’t witness.

_“Hello?”_

Castiel swallowed his nerves when a deep familiar voice on the other end of the line greeted him. He could do this, he could talk to the guy about whom he’d been fantasizing for days now.

He cleared his throat before returning the greeting, praying for the best. Praying that maybe happy endings didn’t only exist in books.

_“Hello, Dean.”_

~

The sight was amazing, the sun rising above the sea as the world slowly came to life. Castiel was leaning against the railing of the balcony, breathing in the salty air and appreciating the breathtaking view that came with the honeymoon suite. He’d always been an earlier riser, but he didn’t mind that his now-husband enjoyed sleeping in.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been marveling at the scenery when he suddenly felt how someone was staring a hole in his back. He chuckled as he turned around, meeting the sleepy green gaze that was directed at him from the bed.

“Why don’t you take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Castiel teased, still remembering the line that Dean had used on him on the day they’d first met, two years ago.

Dean snorted as he slowly got up from the bed, making a beeline for the balcony and effectively trapping Castiel between the railing and his bare chest, so that the two of them were nose to nose, the warm summer breeze enveloping the both of them.

“Nah.” Dean dismissed Castiel’s suggestion, sweetly pecking him on the lips as his hands rubbed Castiel’s back, the soft natural soundtrack of waves and seagulls playing in the distance. “Why would I do  _that,_  when I’ve got permission to stare at the  _real thing_  every day for the rest of my life?”

 _Every day for the rest of their lives…_  Castiel liked the sound of that very much, and he went in for a deep kiss to seal that promise of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
